


The Sun, The Twilight, The Moon

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Category: Gravity Falls, Midsommar (2019), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Cults, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, I have a lot of feels, I promise, I'm sorry Wirt, Love Confessions, M/M, Midsommar AU, Minor Character Death, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Soulmates, This movie is so good you guys, not horror, this took me two weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: I watched Midsommar and got hella inspired."Dipper felt bad, a little. He didn't know if this truly counted as a trick. He looked at Wirt and Marco. They were perfect. That’d be perfect. Everything would be okay, he assured him it would be."





	The Sun, The Twilight, The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than I thought it would.

The flight over to Sweden was breathtaking. Wirt watched as the wings of the plane cut through the dense clouds. Dipper seemed very happy, nearly vibrating in his seat. 

“How the hell did you find this place again?” Marco asked, looking up from the information pamphlet. 

“Went there two summers ago with Mabel. Our Grunkle kind of became the new leader while we were there? Anyway, we fell in love with the place.” 

“Of course you went with Mabel,” Marco snorted. A little commune of flower children sounded right up her alley. He was just glad to be away from home for a while. A change of scenery would be good for all of them, especially Wirt. He looked over at the other brunet. “Hey, big guy, you okay?” 

The man blinked out of his daze, “Yeah, just thinking.” 

Dipper felt bad, a little. He didn’t know if this truly counted as a trick. He looked at Wirt and Marco. They were perfect. That’d be perfect. Everything would be okay, _ he _assured him it would be. “Get some rest you two.” He relaxed in his chair, closing his eyes. 

Marco followed suit. 

Wirt leant back but continued to stare out the window. He wondered how Greg would have acted now. Would he have been running up and down the aisles? Would he have pointed out the window and tried to see the world below? Wirt choked and closed his eyes. He needed to not think about it. 

This vacation was to help him forget them. Help him forget Greg. To forget the car. To forget the mud on his skin and the blood in his mouth. To forget Greg’s wheezes and pleas for help. To forget the fire and the smell of burning flesh and metal. 

Wirt got up, thankfully Marco and Dipper didn’t try to follow him. He went to the bathroom, shaking and sobbing. 

The fear, the panic, the screaming. 

Wirt choked on his cries, sitting on the floor and trying to will the memories away. It had been years. 

Why did it still hurt?

* * *

The village, if you could call it a village, was quaint but breathtaking. Little crooked houses sat in the clearing. All the colors were insanely vibrant under the blazing sun. The air smelled of fresh bread and flowers. People dressed in all colors ran too and fro. Little ones looked up at them in wonder. I seemed like paradise. 

Wirt looked down at the golden flowers that had led them to the commune. There color was so bright, they didn’t seem real. More flowers had joined the fray. They had multiple colors, ones that made you blink in confusion as your brain tried to process them. There were also scarlet blooms scattered around as well. The multicolored ones made him pause. There was something about their strange hues that made his heartbeat quicken. The petals seemed to pulse and shimmer in the sunlight. Wirt tried to blink the optical illusion away, but it didn’t cease. 

“Hey flower boy, come on!” Dipper called. 

Wirt smiled at the nickname and snapped out of his daze. His friends were smiling under the golden rays, basking them in a holy glow. The beauty around him was calming and grand. He caught up with the pair, all of them venturing deeper into the village. 

“What the hell are those?” Marco asked, pointing to the three large structures in the distance. 

Wirt stared at them as well, a strange sense of unease in his stomach. He looked down, the flowers led to them, but not in a random order as nature would intend. No, they broke apart. Each color leading to its assigned building. “How did they do that?” he asked Dipper, pointing to the blooms. 

The brunet shrugged, “It’s been that way for a long time.” He changed the subject, “Come on, I’ll show you where we sleep!”

Marco eagerly followed him, but Wirt stayed behind for a moment. The building of multiple colors became his focus. His stomach was knotting and twisting. He couldn’t tell if it was from fear or excitement, maybe both? The door to the building was open and called to him. Wirt stared into the darkness, and something stared back. He jumped, blinking rapidly, it was gone. Wirt raced to catch up with his friends.   


* * *

Marco couldn’t sleep. It was weird sleeping with so many people in the same room. He wasn’t like Dipper and Wirt, he had been an only child until his late teens. Even after his sister was born though, they never shared a room or bed. Marco sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. A walk was in order, he slipped out of the large sleeping quarters and into the night. The pink sky was foreign and frightening, hopefully he’d get used to it.

Dipper had explained the sun didn’t really set for a while, or something. Marco was too jetlagged to really listen. He decided to walk around the hut, hoping to tire himself out. After a couple laps, he stopped, staring at the ground. Now he realized why Wirt had halted in his tracks earlier. The flowers seemed otherworldly and beautiful. The red ones caught his eyes the most. He kneeled down and plucked one.

A hot wind blew. He shuddered, looking around in confusion. A loud creak made him jump in fright. The source was one of the barn like buildings. The crimson one, its door was now open. Marco looked down at the flower then back up. He took a hesitant step forward. He was curious by nature, just like his friends. Marco swallowed a lump in his throat. His skin felt hot and the air felt more humid. 

Without thinking, he stripped off his jacket. Letting the red garment fall to the ground. His shaky legs carried him along the path of blood colored buds. The smell of home invaded his senses. The smell of cinnamon, of a fireplace, of chocolate. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. He was hot, unnaturally warm. 

The darkness of the barn seemed to fill with something. A growing light, a promise of comfort. 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, making the man snap out of his daze. He whipped around, finding a blonde girl behind him. “Ugh, sorry I- I was just,” he didn’t have any explanation. He didn’t even know what the hell he was doing. He then noticed the large scar from her left cheek to her neck, dipping below her dress. 

“Don’t worry,” she spoke fluently. Her English was a lot better than some of the others. She looked at the building. “No harm done.” She took his hand and led him back to the sleeping quarters. “You shouldn’t wander alone, there are monsters all around.” 

Marco snorted, “Do you really believe that?” The girl turned to him with haunting blue eyes, her scars more visible. 

“I do.”

Marco swallowed in newfound fear. 

The woman then smiled, trying to calm him. “My name is Star.” 

“Marco.” 

* * *

Wirt really didn’t like the way the redhead was staring at him. Her knowing eyes bore into his very core. He nudged Dipper’s side, “Who is that?” 

“Hm?” Dipper looked in the girl’s direction, “Oh, that’s just Beatrice.” 

“Why does she keep staring at me?” 

“No reason,” Dipper lied, “She’s just wary of outsiders, took a while for her to warm up to me.” He glared at her, mouthing something that made her turn away. 

Wirt was going to comment when a cheerful old man approached them. “Dipper!”

“Grunkle Ford!” he wrapped his arms around the man. “Where’s Mabel? I didn’t see her yesterday.” 

“She’s out with some of the other women, gathering everything for the maypole.” Ford looked at the other two boys. “Are these them?” 

Dipper nodded, “Yes, this is Marco and Wirt.” He gestured to the pair then Ford, “This is Ford.”

“Holy crap, he’s nearly identical to Stan,” Marco observed. 

“Nearly,” the man showed his hands, each having six digits. 

“Cool,” Wirt whispered. 

“They are perfect,” Ford ruffled his grand nephew’s hair, “Good work Dipper.” 

“So, what was that about?” Marco asked when the man finally walked away. 

“Ford likes bringing in new people. He likes sharing what we know,” Dipper beamed. 

Wirt worriedly said, “That sounds like a cult leader, Dipper.” 

“It’s only a cult if it’s not true,” the other brunet countered and walked away. 

Both Wirt and Marco were perplexed by the answer. 

“Do you think he’s serious?” Wirt asked. 

“It’s his grand uncle’s place and has ties to his family. I’m not surprised he’s defensive about it.” 

Marco frowned. Dipper was a logical thinker. Either the stuff the cult was peddling was true, or Marco didn’t really know his friend. 

He couldn’t decide which was worse. 

* * *

Mabel was still a beacon of joy and energy. She nearly tackled Wirt and Marco, and she did tackle Dipper. The four chatted among the flowers till the sun began to set. Dipper’s head suddenly snapped up. He face flushed and his breath quickened. “I have to go,” he whispered and scrambled to stand. 

Mabel beamed, “Have fun!” She watched him run to the bright yellow hut. 

“What the hell was that?” Marco wondered aloud. 

“He was summoned,” Mabel informed, finishing her flower crown. 

“By who?” 

She smiled, “You two will find out soon enough.” 

Marco decided to press, “You know, we came out here for my thesis and I was wondering, could I ask you a few questions?” 

Mabel’s smile didn’t falter, “Of course!” 

“What is it you all believe in? Dipper told us it was Pagan in nature but never elaborated. Said it was something that needed to be seen in person.” 

Mabel set the crown to the side. 

Both Marco and Wirt noticed how the air seemed to still and how her face seemed to age. Her eyes were filled with knowledge and a strange swirl of emotions. 

“Dipper isn’t always good with words, that’s why he has me. To start, we believe the world is a cycle, like a day. There are three stages. There is Sun, Twilight, and Moon. Sun is the light, where secrets are shared and knowledge is learned. Twilight is where one grows weary and longs for home. It is the bridge between Sun and Moon, a transition from openness to secrecy. Moon is where secrets are made and kept, where fear and curiosity grows. Moon is the unknown, Sun is the known, and Twilight lies betwixt.” 

The pair watched as she began to draw symbols into the dirt. 

“Three gods lord over the day, each representing a stage. These are the gods we worship.” She pointed to the triangle, “Sun.” She pointed to the fire, “Twilight.” She pointed to the antlers, “Moon.” 

“Wouldn’t they fight?” Wirt asked. The shocked looks he got compelled him to explain further, “Wouldn’t they try to take over each other?” 

Mabel giggled sadly, “That’s what this festival was for.” 

“Was?”

Mabel frowned, “It...hasn’t been working like it used to.” She looked at the pair, “You two will help with that.” 

Before they could ask what that meant, a voice cut through the clearing. 

“Mabel!” a beautiful blonde called. It wasn’t the one Marco had seen the night before. 

“Coming!” The brunette shot up, taking her crown with her. 

Wirt was clutching at his shirt. “I don’t think we should stay here.” 

Marco nodded, “I’m kind of freaked out too.” He looked at his friend, “Something weird happened last night.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Marco told him about the building and in turn Wirt told him about what he saw too. The pair both looked around, noticing some of the members were staring at them. Marco advised, “We need to find Dipper and get the hell out of here.” If their friend was brainwashed, they weren’t going to just leave him here to possibly die… or worse. 

Wirt nodded in agreement. 

* * *

They waited until everyone was asleep and night had set in. Dipper still hadn’t returned and his friends were getting worried. They slipped out of the hut and raced toward the yellow building. A sense of foreboding washed over them, but the two shook it off. They needed to get their friend. Wirt had a stick, which wouldn’t do much good but it was better than nothing. Marco had, well, himself. All those karate lessons had to count for something. They crept closer, hearing something from inside the barn, voices and cries. 

There was a key hole, Marco looked through it first. His eyes widened. He shot back as if burned, stumbling away. He grabbed Wirt. “We need to leave!” he hissed, “We can call the cops when we're out, but we have to go now!” 

Wirt shook off his clutching hands and looked through the hole. He blinked, focusing on the two bodies laying on the rug in the center of the flower filled room. 

What the fuck was that?!

The thing looked human, almost, not really. It was very uncanny valley. It had six arms total, from elbow to fingertips it’s skin went from tan to pitch black, its two legs doing the same. There were a pair of legs wrapped around its undulating hips. It was Dipper! The man was clutching at the monster, crying out. He had a smile on his face as he shared kisses with the creature. The monster froze. Dipper began to whine and call to it in a language Wirt couldn’t comprehend. A large unblinking eye turned to stare at him. Its grin was comparable to that of the Cheshire cat’s. Sharp and disturbing teeth filled its mouth. 

Wirt jumped back, grabbing Marco. The pair ran through the village, heading for the large opening that led to the off road that in turn lead to a real road. “What the fuck was that thing?!” Wirt screamed. 

“I don’t know, and I don’t want to know!” Marco cried. Wirt and him raced passed the buildings, hand in hand. They had already lost one friend, they didn’t want to lose each other. The flowers seemed to grow taller, tangling around their feet. 

“What the fuck?!” Marco tried to wiggle out of their grasp. He let go of Wirt’s hand and fought with the flora. They became tighter and pulled Marco to the ground. 

Wirt screamed as his friend was dragged back toward the buildings. He managed to grab the hood of his jacket. 

“Don’t let go!” Marco begged. He tried to reach back to grab Wirt’s hand but the red blooms began to encase him. 

The multicolored flowers were wrapping around Wirts legs. The man tried to stomp and shake them off. If he fell, Marco would be pulled away and then he would be dragged too. Wirt looked at the open hut door. A chill ran up his spine. His grip went lax. His eyes grew heavy. 

“Wirt!” Marco screamed as he began to slip away from the other. 

A voice cut through their panic. “Stop! You’re scaring them!”

It was Dipper. The brunet raced through the grass, covered in a gold robe. 

Marco sighed in relief and the flowers released him. The brunet scrambled to Wirt, nearly jumping in his lap. The pair watched as Dipper came closer. 

“It’s okay,” he reassured, “They don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Stay away!” Marco screamed, tears staining his face. 

Dipper put up his hands. “I know you guys must be freaked, believe me, I was too.” 

“What was thing, Dipper?” Wirt’s voice was as shaky as he was. 

“With me?” Dipper smiled, “I know he looks scary, but he’s really not that bad.” 

“What the fuck was that thing?!” Wirt screamed. 

The other brunet jumped back. He sighed, “That’s one of our gods. I call him Bill.” 

* * *

Dipper apparently had his own hut. He just chose to sleep with the others. Marco had calmed down, but Wirt was still reeling. “How, how?” he finally managed to ask. 

Dipper picked at his robe. “I wasn’t supposed to live,” he began. “We had noticed the gods were becoming more...volatile? The days were all out of wack. Crops were growing strange. The flowers were wilting and things... started dying. They tried to make animal sacrifices but that didn’t satisfy them, so they tried human.” 

Dipper recounted, “Twins have always been seen as magical. Mabel was selected but I volunteered. Bill, the Sun, was the most vengeful, wrathful. He’s the oldest and most powerful. They knew that if they calmed him down, the others might follow. They put me in the hut and I waited to die. I don’t know why but...he liked me?” 

Dipper shrugged, “Next thing I know, I was being courted and married.” He revealed the intricate tattoo over his heart. “I became his mate.” 

There was a long pause of silence between the three. Marco couldn’t take it anymore, “Why are we here?” he asked. A part of him thought he knew the answer, and prayed it was wrong. 

Dipper frowned, “We still have two angry gods.” 

* * *

Marco looked at the red hut. They were on day four now. They couldn’t leave, the world seemed to stop them at every turn. After learning some more about this “cult”, Marco decided to say fuck it! Being wooed by a god would get him out of writing his thesis paper. 

He went to the crimson barn, its door still opened, and stepped inside. “Hello? Ugh, God?” He looked around the space, finding a fireplace and plush fur rug. The one in Bill’s hut had been a dazzling gold, this one was a deep burgundy. 

For some reason he couldn’t explain, Marco sat on the furs, stretching out. The heat he had felt before was back, and so was the smells. 

“** _Hello_ ** , ** _Diaz_ **.” 

Marco shot up. The doors to the hut were closed and the room was bathed in the fireplace’s light. “Um, I think we should talk.” 

“** _I believe we should_ **,” the voice agreed. 

“Could you like... materialize or something, so I can see you?” 

The fire grew before him. An arm of flames reached out, dragging an entire body with it. It stood at its full height before extinguishing, leaving a humanoid form behind. Marco was surprised, this guy only had two arms and legs. He took in the rest of him, three eyes stared back. The god’s skin was a light lavender, with two horns on the top of his head, and pinkish hair. “Wow,” Marco stood up. 

The god seemed just as fascinated by him. “I’m sorry I frightened you.” 

The burnet hadn’t expected that, “Why did you?” 

The god frowned, “It wasn’t my intention. I panicked, you were leaving. I had been watching and hoping for you for so long. I’m not as powerful as the others though. I wouldn’t be able to call you back if you went outside the border.” 

Marco snorted, “Watching me?” 

The god smiled. “You’re very beautiful, all of you.” 

“Not just a terrorizer but also a peeping Tom, good to know,” Marco grumbled. 

“Tom? Am I Tom?” 

Marco’s head snapped up, “No, it’s like a phrase like-” Marco remembered how Dipper had just named Bill. He knew you shouldn’t name something. If you name it, you get attached to it. He couldn’t help himself though. “You know what? Yes. I’m going to call you Tom. It suits you.” He expected anger or rejection, instead he got joy. 

“Tom, I like Tom.” The god was beaming. His smile wasn’t terrifying like Bill’s, it was beautiful. 

“I must give you a name as well,” Tom examined the boy up and down. “You appear very sweet and fragile, but there is venom in you. A will to fight and live.” 

Marco expected many names from that analysis, but not the one he got. 

“I’ll call you Rabbit!” 

“Why rabbit?” 

“Because you appear defenseless but you can be truly fierce,” Tom took Marco’s hand, giving it a chaste kiss. “You are clever and swift, and very precious.” He saw the man’s confused expression. “Do you not like the name?” 

Marco felt his defenses fall. Tom seemed genuinely sweet, innocent. “No, I like it. I’m just a little surprised is all. No one’s ever said something like that to me.” 

Tom beamed, “I hope to say much more.” 

Marco’s heart skipped a beat. He was so fucked. 

* * *

After hearing about Marco’s encounter, Wirt became less worried about meeting his own respective god. Dipper had told him he’d have to wait till the moon was out, so he did. His eyelids were fighting him, but he didn’t let himself fall asleep. Dipper had told him that Moon was the second oldest of the gods and the most elusive. 

Wirt finally got up and stumbled outside. He rubbed his eyes and shook off the sleep threatening to put him down. This place didn’t have coffee 24/7, which was one huge disappointment. The door to the barn was still open, the other two were closed. 

The brunet walked down the path of multicolored flowers. He stood in front of the opening and shuddered. The air inside was cool and smelled of clean laundry and chamomile. Wirt inhaled, his muscles relaxed and his eyes rolled back. He sighed and walked through the threshold.

He didn’t expect to walk into his old bedroom. “What the hell?” 

“Hello.” 

Wirt whipped around. A large shadow with glowing eyes started back at him. It advanced and Wirt took a step back. “So, you’re the Moon?” 

“That is what they call me.” 

It’s voice was so deep, hauntingly so. Wirt cleared his throat, “What should I call you?” 

“That is for you to decide, once you have chosen a name, the courting begins.” 

Wirt sat on his bed, trying to think of something. Nothing came to mind though. “You shouldn’t have a name,” he finally said. 

The god seemed perplexed. It moved to stand in front of the man, “Why?” 

Wirt laughed, “You’re mysterious and untamed, like nature itself. A beast of the wild. No mortal name could ever suit you.” 

“Are you a poet?” the god asked. His head cocked and amusement in his voice. 

“No, but I read enough of it.” Wirt missed this room. Missed the lovably obnoxious child that would barge into it. His throat tightened. He squared his jaw and tried to quell his emotions. 

“Forgive me,” the god waved his hand. The room around them turned to smoke and Wirt was left sitting on a chair. “I believed you would be more comfortable in a place you knew.”

Wirt sniffled, “No, thank you. I-I’m sorry.” He wiped away the tears that were gathering in his eyes. No way was he going to break down right now. Not in front of a god. 

The god wrapped an arm around the distressed mortal. 

Wirt curled into the contact, finding comfort and peace. His eyelids felt heavy once more. “I don’t want to fall asleep yet, I want to talk more.” 

“Tonight is only meant for names, my lantern,” the god whispered. 

“Lantern?” 

“That is the name I give you.” 

“Why?” 

The god answered plainly, “Because you cut through my darkness.” 

Wirt smiled softly and recited, “Oh none, unless this miracle have might, That in black ink my love may still shine bright.” 

The god’s bright eyes widened, “I thought you said you were not a poet.” 

Wirt snorted, “It’s not mine, it’s Shakespeare’s.” He relaxed into the god’s embrace. “I still can’t think of a proper name for you.” 

“It doesn’t have to be proper.” 

Wirt hummed. The god had called him Lantern so why not, “Beast. I’ll call you Beast.” 

“For I am a beast of the wild?” the god’s voice was teasing and light. 

Wirt giggled, “Exactly.” 

* * *

Marco was terrified by the prospect of marriage. He had felt a connection with Tom. He was definitely attracted to him, but did that mean he was ready to marry him? Everything felt like it was moving too fast. A piece of him was excited, but another was terrified. What if down the road Tom found someone else? What if Marco wanted to leave? Could he leave? Would he ever be allowed to see his family again? 

“Are you alright?” 

Marco whipped around. Star was standing there, shimmering in the daylight. Marco dusted the grass off of him. He’d been mindlessly picking it in his fretting. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” 

“How was your meeting with the Twilight?” she asked, sitting next to him. 

Marco shrugged, “It went well?” He didn’t really know how to describe it. It wasn’t bad, far from it, but the mixed emotions he was feeling made his thoughts jumbled. “He’s really sweet.” 

“Yes, he is,” Star whispered fondly. 

“Have you met him?” Marco asked, hoping to move the conversation off of himself. 

“Only once, he saved my life.” 

Marco was surprised. “How?” he noticed the hurt in her eyes and quickly added, “You don’t have to if you-”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Star brushed back her hair, showing her scars more clearly. “The council, the leaders before Ford took over, noticed the gods’ discourse and anger. They thought they wanted sacrifices.” She frowned, “They picked Mabel, Beatrice, and I.” She smiled, “Dipper took Mabel’s place of course. He went into the Sun’s hut and didn’t come out, not till after, anyway.” 

Marco watched as tears flooded her eyes. 

“They wanted me to go next, but Twilight’s door was shut tight.” Star wiped at her eyes. “The council decided it would be easier to just sacrifice me out right.” She began to pick at the grass under her. “They set up a pyre in front of Twilight’s hut. They tied me up and set me on fire.” Star touched her scars. “I thought I was going to die, but...something happened. I don’t remember too much of it. It’s all so blurry. I woke up in the medicine woman’s hut. Twilight had unleashed a wrath we had never seen before. He slaughtered the council and plucked me from the fire.” Star was beaming, “He is the gentlest of the three. The youngest and the kindest. I know you are scared, but I can assure you, the only monsters here are human.” 

Marco nodded. “How did Ford become the leader?” he asked, wanting to lighten the mood. 

Star recounted, “The Sun appointed him after Dipper came from the hut. I think it was part his union with Dipper and part Ford’s cries against the sacrifices.” 

Marco groaned and fell back against the grass. “I’m going to really miss the internet,” he whined. 

Star smiled, glad that the man was choosing to stay. “We have wifi,” she offered. 

Marco’s eyes widened comically, which made Star burst out into laughter. He joined her and the pair basked in the sun. Marco excitedly waited for night to fall and for the ritual to begin. 

* * *

Even though it was day, Wirt went back to the strange hut. Beast had crawled into his mind and made a home in his heart. He longed for the serenity and relaxation the god gave him. Wirt stepped into the building, closing the door behind him. 

“You are too early, Lantern,” Beast greeted, his eyes shimmering in the void around them. 

Wirt moved to him. “I’m nervous,” he admitted. “This all feels so unreal and-” He bit his lip, trying to quell his emotions. 

“Why do you stop them?” the god asked. He stalked around the man. “Why do you try and strangle your heart? Why do you let your sadness choke you instead of spitting it out?” 

“Men don’t cry,” Wirt spat out through gritting teeth. The words were venomous and sounded like...His eyes widened in horror. The funeral and those icy words replayed again and again in his mind. He covered his mouth, hot tears escaped his eyes.

“The thoughts that man put into your mind are false.” 

Wirt choked. A large and reassuring hand rested on his back. 

“You lost those you held dear, Lantern. You are allowed to cry, you are allowed to feel, you are allowed to mourn.” 

“For how long?” Wirt asked, tears now freely rolling down his face. So much time had passed. He should have been over this by now! He wanted to be over this. He wanted the pain to stop. 

“For as long as you need,” Beast held the man. One of his hands cradled the sobbing being’s head. “There is no time limit to grieving, Lantern.” 

“I just miss him so much.” His body was shaking. He couldn’t see through his tears. “It’s my fault. I should have been watching the road better. I should have called us a cab. I should of told mom no. I shouldn’t have drove. I-”

“Lantern,” Beast interrupted, “You were a child as well.” 

“I knew I wasn’t ready, I should of-”

“Hush, love, no more blame. No more guilt.” 

Wirt clutched at the god. His heart was a hammer in his chest, pounding wildly and unforgivingly. He was gasping for air. Years of bottling up these emotions. Years of fear and self loathing spilled out of him. Like a sickness that needed to be purged. Wirt let himself be nuzzled and whispered to. He couldn’t make out what Beast was saying, but the words gave him more comfort than his own family did. The images of the turned car and the smell of burning flesh surrounded him. He was hyperventilating. He felt sick to his stomach. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cried, not knowing if it was to Beast or to the image of Greg engulfed in flames. 

“He misses you terribly,” the god whispered into the man’s ear. 

“What?” Wirt sniffled. He grabbed at Beast, “Have you seen him? Is he okay?” 

“He is beyond the veil, with your mother and his father,” Beast explained. 

“How do you know that?” Wirt asked, trying to calm down. 

“I am the god of the unseen and the unknown,” Beast rested his forehead against Wirt’s. “He is there, he is safe, and his still loves you. He doesn’t blame you. In fact, he blames the deer.” 

A laugh ripped through Wirt. It felt so good that it hurt. “That sounds like Greg.” Saying his name felt so cathartic. “I miss him so much.” 

Beast offered, “Perhaps...I can take you to see them.” 

“Really?” Wirt’s eyes shimmered with tears and hope. “When?” 

“It would have to be during Samhain. That is the only time the veil is thin enough,” Beast played with the man’s hair. “I’m sure he’d love the surprise.” 

Wirt beamed, “I can’t wait.” He hugged the god. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, my Lantern. I would do anything for you.” 

Wirt was shocked by the words. He nuzzled deeper into the god’s shadows. His heart was lighter than it had been in years. Wirt never wanted to leave this place. He smiled, knowing he’d never have to.

* * *

  


Marco let the old women dress him in red silks. Wirt was in a similar situation, being draped in a strange tie dye like robe. Dipper watched them from the side of the room. He was dressed in shimmering gold. Once the robes were on, the women left. 

“So, how does this work?” Marco asked. 

“It’s pretty simple, just a wedding,” Dipper explained, “The leader will ask you some questions, you answer, then boom! You’re married.” He beamed, “You two are going to be so happy here. We’ll practically be blood now.” 

Dipper optimism was slightly off putting. “Will we be able to go home?” Marco asked. 

“You can, but you won’t want to, trust me.” Dipper mused, “Before I married Bill, I was itching to get home, but after...I couldn’t stand to be away from him.” 

Marco’s eyes narrowed, “You don’t think that’s his doing?” 

“Oh, I know it is, I just don’t care. He treats me like royalty and because of him, my family doesn’t have to work another day in their lives. Also the sex is great, so that’s an added bonus.” Dipper shrugged, “Everyone says he’s a tyrant but he’s really a big old softie.” 

Marco snorted, “To you maybe.” 

Dipper grinned, “Don’t worry, they’ll be soft on you too.” 

A deep noise filled the air. 

“That’s our queue,” Dipper clapped his hands, “Ready?” 

“I don’t know...yes?” Marco mumbled. 

“Yeah, you’re kind of never ready. Don’t worry, I’ll do it with you, so you’re not clueless,” Dipper turned to Wirt. The man had been silent and thinking, “What about you, Flower Boy?” 

“I’m excited,” the brunet answered, “but I’m also nervous.” Wirt felt a mix of emotions as Dipper led them out of the hut. 

The walkway was lined with torches, petals were scattered on the ground. Three paths led to the colored buildings. All of the doors were open. Each man stood before their respective buildings. 

Marco felt the heat again. It thankfully wasn’t as intense. A part of him was glad he was naked under the robes. He could smell home again. He could smell Tom. Marco’s eyes fluttered, he understood what Dipper meant. He wanted to go into the warmth of the hut and never leave. 

Wirt felt his muscles relax and his mind ease. He smiled dreamily at the opening. “I can’t wait to see you again,” he whispered into the darkness. The shadows seemed to caress his face. He blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the trance he was under. 

Ford cleared his throat, “Consorts!” 

All three men turned to face him. Dipper gave his friends a reassuring smile. “Just answer ‘yes’,” he instructed. 

“Do you three swear your minds to your gods?” Ford asked. 

“Yes,” the trio answered. 

“Do you swear your bodies to your gods?” 

“Yes,” the trio answered again. 

“Do you swear your souls?”

“Yes,” the three replied. 

“Do you swear your hearts?” 

“Yes.” 

Ford smiled. He began to chant in a language forgein to Wirt and Marco. After a while he stopped and declared, “Now go to your Gods, and see if they accept your love.” 

Each man stole glances at their friends before stepping into the huts.

The doors closed behind them. 

* * *

Bill slunk from the shadows. “Hello, Pine Tree,” he greeted. “Did you have fun renewing your vows?” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Cut the shit. We got interrupted last time, and I want sex.” 

Bill snort and pressed the man into the fur. “What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t comply?” 

“A terrible monster of a man.” Dipper nipped at the god’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much,” he admitted. “Every night, I dreamed of you. Every day, I longed for you.” 

“Pine Tree,” Bill purred. He opened the man’s robes. “My beautiful love. My beautiful bride. All mine.” The god ran his hand down the pale sides. His nails caught the smooth skin, leaving red lines. 

“Yours,” Dipper moaned. He captured the god’s lips with his own. The pair molded into each other. Six hands began to rub and pet at his feverish skin. An unholy tongue licked at his neck before fierce teeth bit into his flesh. “My sun. My gold. My love, take me,” Dipper begged. 

“My name, Pine Tree, the name you gave me.” 

“Bill,” Dipper moaned, “Please Bill.” 

The god sighed in content, “Of course, Pine Tree.” 

* * *

Marco sucked in a shaky breath. He was so fucking hot. It was like a fire was inside his heart and spilling out onto his skin. Marco carried himself, on shaky legs, to the fur. He collapsed on the soft bedding. Marco inhaled deeply. Home. He flipped onto his back, his robe falling open. “Tom?” he called into the darkness. 

The god once again emerged from the fire, crawling to the man. “Hello, Rabbit,” he purred. 

Marco let the god slip between his legs. Their lips met. Marco let the god take the lead. Their mouths melded and their tongues tangled. It left Marco gasping and hotter than he had been. Tom seemed satisfied and moved to another part of him. The lavender god began to leave kiss after kiss along his exposed chest. “You’re so fucking pretty,” Marco slurred. Tom chuckled against his skin. Tan fingers slipped into the pink hair, caressing the sharp horns. 

The god’s eyes fluttered at the feeling. “May I?” Tom asked as his teeth nibbled at the man’s skin. He wanted to devour his bride. To take him apart and drown him in his fire. 

Marco nodded, “Yeah, yes, go ahead.” All his reservations melted away as that warm tongue licked down his body. “Fuck,” he moaned, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. “Tom!” he cried as his cock was engulfed. Marco threw his head back. The air around them was stifling. “Please,” he reached down and grabbed the god’s hair. That wicked mouth was doing something to him, something Marco couldn’t put into words. The heat was suffocating, but Marco never wanted to leave it. 

* * *

Wirt entered the void of Beast’s domain. There was a bed in the center. Circular and inviting. He walked to it. Pressing on the mattress, he found it plush and soft. Wirt climbed on it. His robe got caught on his knee. He decided to just strip it off, it probably wouldn’t last long anyway. Wirt gasped as something pressed against the back. 

“Lantern,” Beast whispered against his spine. 

Wirt moaned, back curving. He let his chest press against the bed. Those large hands clutched at his thighs. “Beast,” he whispered into the sheets. Those hands trailed upwards, across his ass and hips. They moved down his sides and up to his hands. The motion was so fluid, it seemed to be effortless. The weight of the god against him was so comforting yet arousing. His skin was alight and his mind was fogged. He pressed back against Beast. Wirt felt the being shudder above him. The man beamed, proud of his small achievement. 

“May I have you?” the god asked, voice even lower than before. He intertwined their hands. “May I show you the deepest pleasures of this world? May I consume you, my Lantern?” 

God, that voice. Wirt was quaking. He’d never felt so aroused. His cock was pulsing between his legs, untouched and dripping. “Yes,” he gasped out. “Yes.” 

Beast inhaled the sweet fragrance Wirt was giving off. Mint and lavender. “I will make you fall apart under me.” 

Wirt shivered in anticipation. 

* * *

Dipper screamed around the flesh between his teeth. Two of Bill’s arms were wrapped around his waist. Another two were clutching his ass. The final pair were digging their nails into his thighs. “Bill, Bill please!” the man sobbed as he was roughly bounced on the god’s lap. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he screamed, tears streaming down his face. His nails dug into the god’s shoulders. 

“Pine Tree,” Bill growled through gritted teeth.

Dipper was shuddering and shaking as his body was used over and over again. “I can’t- I can’t!” 

“I’m almost there, Pine Tree,” Bill whispered. He clutched at the man’s head. “I love you so much,” he mumbled into the earthly curls. “I missed you so much.” 

Dipper smiled. “I’ll never leave again,” he sobbed, “never again.” He buried his face in the god’s shoulder. “I love you. I love you,” he chanted. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes!” 

The pair stilled, crying in unison as they reached their peaks. Dipper was a quivering mess in his god’s arms. He tried to calm his racing heart. “Fuck, fuck,” he gasped as after shocks rocked through him. His body was limp and his mind was clear. There were other cries outside the hut. Voices he’d known for years filled the air. “Seems they’re having fun,” he slurred. 

“I would hope so.” Bill laid them down, running a soothing hand up and down Dipper’s back. 

“Bet you Wirt won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

“What makes you think you’ll be able to?” Bill growled into the man’s ear. 

Dipper gasped as they flipped over and he was pressed into the furs again. “Never said I’d be able to.” 

* * *

Marco clutched at the bedding. His legs were trembling in Tom’s hold. “Oh god, oh god!” he screamed. The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh filled his ears. The fire inside him had only gotten worse. He was ablaze, he was alight, he was burning. Tom’s cock was so hot, was scorching. Marco didn’t think this heat should have felt so good. 

“My name,” Tom growled, “Only my name.” 

Marco complied, “Tom, Tom, Tom!” Those hips were becoming faster and faster. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. The smell of fire and cinnamon had gotten stronger. He never wanted the night to end. A deep thrust made him choke. “Fuck, Tom!” his dick was red and angry, ready to burst against his stomach. The god bent him nearly in half, driving into him at an inhuman speed. The man grabbed his cock, trying to stroke it in time with the god’s thrusts. He was going to cum. He was going to cum harder than he ever had before. Tom was looking down at his, face red and eyes shining. A sweet smile was spread across his face. 

“I love you,” the god whispered. He leaned forward and captured the man’s lips. 

Marco couldn’t hold it anymore. It was all too much. Throwing his head back, he came, coating his stomach and chest with his release. 

“Forgive me, forgive me,” Tom pled as he continued to thrust. He couldn’t stop his hips. He’d never partaken in carnal pleasure before and he couldn’t control his urge to plunge deeper into the man’s tight heat. 

Marco felt like he was unraveling at the seams. “Tom, Tom, Tom,” seemed to be the only words he could utter anymore. The feeling was building up again. “I’ll cum- I’ll cum again if you keep-” He grit his teeth and dug his nails into the bedding. 

The god roared and filled the man under him. 

Marco tensed as his insides were flooded. He came again, coating himself in another layer of his release. The pair collapsed, panting and clinging to each other. “I love you,” he gasped against the lavender skin. “I love you, Tom.” 

The god’s smile was blinding. 

Marco giggled as they kissed. 

* * *

Soft gasps filled the void. Wirt didn’t want to let go of Beast’s mouth. He didn’t know if Beast even had a proper mouth. He definitely didn’t have one, in a human sense. Whatever it was called, it felt amazing against his own. Beast was buried deep inside of him, hips moving slowly. Wirt finally had to break away from air. He moaned loudly, the gentle rolls of the god’s hips were taking him apart piece by piece. 

Wirt was clutching the stately horns, using them to ground himself as he was deeply fucked into the mattress. Wirt had never been one for slow sex, or sex in general, but something about the God made him ravenous for it. Beast was gasping and groaning. The deep tone of his voice was doing something to the man he couldn’t explain. He wasn’t sure why, all he knew was that he wanted to hear more. “Please,” he begged. “Please, Beast.” 

“What do you want, my Lantern?” 

“Fuck, just talk to me!”

Beast growled, feeling Wirt tense around him. “Oh my beautiful Lantern, light in my darkness. How I adore you.” 

“Oh god!” Wirt wrapped his legs around the moving hips. 

“Such a sorrowful yet sweet soul you’ve blessed me with. Full of such longing and lust. So curious, yet so knowing. I can’t wait to spend my days with you.” 

Wirt shook his head. Tears were filling his eyes. The words weren’t empty, they were filled with love and truth. “Beast, Beast,” he grabbed at the god’s shoulders. Those hips were becoming faster. The pace becoming mind numbing. Wirt couldn’t remember how to speak. He could barely remember how to breathe. 

“My sweet Lantern. My beautiful soul. I can’t wait to see what you become when you’re **mine**.”

Wirt screamed, cumming between them. His eyes rolled back and he fell. Sleep took him without preamble. 

* * *

Dipper hissed, trying to sit up straight. 

“Fun night?” Marco teased. 

“Fuck off,” the other brunet bit back. He had a wide smile on his face though. 

The festival before them was lively. 

Wirt winced when two girls collided and tumbled away from the maypole. 

“I have ten bucks on Mabel. She’s a dancing fool,” Dipper bet. 

“I say Star,” Marco stuck out his hand, Dipper taking it. “The pact is sealed,” he said, making the other laugh. 

Wirt was bobbing to the music. A part of him wished he and his friends weren’t so sore. They could have joined in. A red head tumbled to the ground. It was Beatrice? Yes Beatrice. The girl looked so different with her hair down. She stood and brushed herself off. Their eyes locked and Wirt was shocked when she made her way over to him.

She sat beside him, “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Wirt greeted back. 

Beatrice smiled contently, “I’m glad you were the right one.” 

Wirt was surprised. He smiled, “Me too.”

They watched as more girls got knocked down. Dipper was right, Mabel won. The village rejoiced and cheered. Night fell and everyone went to the sleeping building, except the three men. They each stepped into their god’s huts and the doors closed behind them. 

The night was quiet, and all were at peace.


End file.
